Broken Wings
by LovinoMargarita
Summary: Chibi-Usa is tiny as ever, and when something happens in the moon kingdom causing the moon to vanish suddenly into the night, the Silver Imperium Crystal suddenly cracks! Dark Moon wasn't completely whipped out when Sailor Moon and the gang fought them, and Prince Diamond's remains have been regenerating all this time. Setting his sights on the present and Chibi-Usa, and Black Lady
1. Chapter 1

Helios waited beside the mirrored gate to Elysion, thinking to himself that any moment now Small Lady would be here. "Little Maiden…" He said, wondering what was taking her so long. The clear pool down the steps from the gate reflected the white marble columns where he would pray.

"What could be taking her?" He wandered down to the pool and kneeled before it, the perfect white sphere in the sky stared back at him. For an instant, a chill shot through him and the moon was gone. The light that had been cast around him was no longer from the moon, daring to look up, he watched the dark night sky, the only light coming from the stars hanging in the sky.

"Prince! Princess!" _What was that? Small Lady!_

-0-0-

Chibi-Usa stopped just outside of Mama and Papa Tsukino's house, looking over her shoulder in the night sky the full moon hung low in the sky. _Mama, Papa, I'll come visit you soon._ She thought, she knew it was late, almost eleven, but she had promised to meet Helios and didn't want to be any later.

Already in middle school now, Usagi and Mamo-chan had left the area, leaving behind Chibi-Usa. Though Mamo-chan and Usagi called often, it didn't help that they were so far away.

_All I have is Helios, all the guardians have left. But I guess since it's been so quite lately it's alright. Still… I miss them all. _ Chibi-Usa rounded the corner and found herself near the Juban District, the park wasn't too far from there, which is where she would meet Helios.

Stopping beside the pool she poked the tip of her shoe towards the glimmering basin. Her pink hair tumbled down from her rabbit ear like buns on the sides of her hair, it had gotten so long since she'd left the moon.

_Small Lady!_

Reflected in the pool the full moon suddenly vanished before Chibi-Usa's eyes. _Mama…Papa…!?_

An icy fist seemed to sink into her chest, clutching at her heart, the broach that held the Imperium Crystal suddenly dropped it's gem and it landed onto the ground. A slight _tink!_ Sound came from it's impact, and it rolled to the side for a moment and suddenly cracked.

Not so deep that it might become two, but large enough to be clearly visible from here, Chibi-Usa dropped to her knees, grasping it between her finger tips with such urgency so as to confirm her fears.

Bringing it close she studied the crack, all the while the icy grip making her breath shorten and tighten and seemed to be strangling her.

"Help…me…!" _Someone! Mama! Papa! Usagi!_

-0-0-

_I hate being so small. Mama says I'll grow up soon enough, but it's been so long. I want to be a grown up! I want to be tall and beautiful like Mama! Like Sailor Moon!_

Chibi-Usa lay in total darkness, clutching the crystal to her chest, the tight feeling in her chest was gone, but in it's place total coldness surrounded her. Opening her eyes it was dark everywhere and the only light came from the hollow glow of the crystal.

"Hello…?" Her voice echoed.

"Greetings, Small Lady." A voice, familiar and scary sent a chill down her back. "You don't know me, but I know you quite well. I've been trapped in here for so long." From the shadows someone appeared, the blackness around them dissipating to a gray mist, as someone as beautiful as Sailor Moon stood before Chibi-Usa.

Long pink hair tumbled down to her hips from rabbit like buns on her head, a sleek black dress covering her form, and on her brow, an upside down black crescent moon.

"W-who are you?"

"You know who I am."

"Someone of the moon kingdom," Chibi-Usa said.

"Something like that, of the Black Moon Clan if you would. Small Lady, you can do better than that. My name is Black Lady, I'm you." She said, an evil smile on her face, her dark eyes zeroed in on Chibi-Usa.

"I remember when I had this body," Black Lady said, extending her arms around to the space around them, "it was nice. When I had Mamoru on my arm and all the power lying deep inside of me at my fingertips. You remember that, don't you?" A sickly sweet antagonizing tone carried her words.

"How? How can you be me?!" Chibi-Usa said holding the crystal in her hand all the tighter.

"Listen to me," Dark Lady extended her hand down to Chibi-Usa, "take my hand and you'll remember everything. How good it felt to be strong and beautiful and able to do what you've always wanted. We can take Mamoru back from that twit Sailor Moon once and for all."

"No! Mamo-chan has nothing to do with this!" Climbing to her feet Chibi-Usa slapped Dark Lady's hand away and stopped. Her touch cold as Dark Lady grasped her hand around Chibi-Usa's wrist and gazed into her eyes.

Her mouth moved, but Chibi-Usa couldn't hear her as she extracted the crystal from Chibi-Usa's fist.

'I'll say hello to the world for you. And Helio's too.'

Before fading into Darkness, Chibi-Usa saw how the crack in the crystal dove deeper into the gem as if to break, but held itself together still.

_Please, someone, help…!_

-0-0-

Far from Tokyo, Usagi and Mamo-chan were in the kitchen of their apartment, smiling to each other, they put away the dishes from their supper.

A chill made them stop, and suddenly they dropped to the ground. "Mamo…ru…." Usagi mumbled her hand finding Mamo-chan's before their eyes closed. A moment later in darkness the Imperium Crystal, from where it lay in the bedroom, sprouted into a flower, and in waves branched out to encompass the room, down the hall, and to the kitchen, where it covered the two of them, protecting them.

In the sky above the moon was gone, black as night space concealing where it once was. Far, far into space, the remnants of Dark Moon neared their course, shortly they would crash into the White Moon Empire.

Without Wiseman, Dark Moon had crumbled, but Prince Diamond was not gone. His body merely resting, regenerating and healing itself for his next encounter with the White Moon Kingdom. Now, as he stood in the gateway of his own palace, he knew this time he wouldn't be defeated.

Since he couldn't have the White Moon's Queen, he would have his own.

"Dark Lady, this time we will rule this world!" He spoke to the air, as if she would hear, and in reply a breeze greeted him. "Soon." He said.


	2. Chapter 2

It was dark in the park, but the street lamps lit the park through the moonless night. The small figure lying on the ground suddenly moved, and a shadow of black shot from all sides and extinguished the lights, sending her into darkness.

Morphing, the short girl grew as she stood, tall and beautiful and vicious. Her hand clasping a cracked jewel. "Finally, finally I have a body again!" Black Lady says, smiling. In the pool there was a faint reflection of something that couldn't possibly be real.

"'Elysion'? So that's where she was trying to go. Hmph. Maybe I'll send 'Helios' a hello." She smiled, kneeling down before the pool her shadows swirled around her on the ground, climbing up her legs and forming strange markings as they swam on her skin. Dipping her hand into the pool, they bled out onto the water, turning it an inky black.

Taking both hands, she scooped some into her hands and tossed it into the air, droplets forming into little diamond shaped figures all a same ink black.

"Yes mistress?" They spoke, hovering in the air, awaiting their order.

"Find out what has allowed me back into this world, and locate the planetary guardians." She said, standing at full height, "Now!"

They swirled in the air like insects forming assort of wind tunnel before vanishing into the dark sky. "Now, time to reclaim my place." Taking the Imperium Crystal in hand, she raised it above her head with both hands and closed her eyes.

_To the moon kingdom._ She thought, and an instant later her body had vanished, metastasizing on the surface of the moon. The crystal palace of the moon kingdom was a hollow skeleton on the moon and neither the surface not the crystals glowed as they should.

"Strange." Black Lady said, stepping forward. The Imperium Crystal in her hand didn't glow either, a soft muted shade emitting from it was nothing like it should. Taking the black gem from her earring, she tossed it towards the palace, and it slowly turned black, inky shadows like before seeping into it and filling it, creating something else.

"Arise, my black castle, my time has come." She spoke, wrapping the chain on the Imperium crystal around her wrist, she marched into her castle without a second thought.

-0-0-

Days pass before the sentries return to the palace, Black Lady seated on her throne flicked her wrist and they transformed into people.

"Queen, the guardians are parted, Sailor Moon and her lover are frozen in their own crystal tomb." They said.

"What else?" Black Lady asked, knowing full well that there had to be a reason as to why she had been able to take over.

A whistle sounded outside of the palace, it cut through the walls straight to her, the sound was both a warning and a greeting.

"How? He died!" Black Lady said, standing and marching through her palace to the main gate, in the space above she could make out the black shard headed right for her palace.

"Prince Diamond!" She called, it hit the ground with a loud thunk and echoed, dust rising and settling after a long while. From the side, the huge black shard cracked in two and there he stood.

"My apologies, queen of the white moon, for not sending my regards sooner. I see you're well." He spoke, walking towards her, he looked the same as he had before, his harsh gaze hadn't changed a day.

"I'm surprised to say the least," Black Lady said, he came close and took her hand, pressing his lips to the back of her hand. "I was sure that Sailor Moon had exterminated you."

"Needless to say," he held her hand as he stood beside her, "that was less than sufficient. I'm glad I could have been of service."

"You did this?" Black Lady said, taking her hand from his, aware that for a moment, he almost had the Imperium Crystal in his grasp once more.

"I'm not after the jewel, and yes. Disrupting the moon's field was child's play, and in this time, Queen Serenity has yet to take the throne and the guardians are so weak when separated." Prince Diamond said.

"And you're plans for this century?"

"To take what is ours."

"'Ours'?" She asked.

Quickly he had her in his arms, his lips to hers, pulling back a moment later, "What is rightfully mine, will be yours as well. My queen." He said.


	3. Chapter 3

In Elysion the gate in the mirror had turned completely black. Inky swirls moving on the surface were the only hint to the fact that it wasn't solid. Helios's stared at it long and hard before exhaling, shutting his eyes he reached forward with one hand and touched the gate.

Electricity shot out of the space where his fingers connected to the gate, the inky swirls materialized and extended in the air towards him like smog, floating lazily towards him. Muttering something under his breath, he opened his eyes and the electricity stopped.

Suddenly it all shot out, forcing Helios to the ground several paces back. The black taking form into a figure, the solid ink making features of a woman with buns on her head and a long, lithe body.

"_So this is Elysion, how quaint." _The figure spoke, her eyes settling on Helios after gazing around the sacred space of Elysion. "_You must be Helios's." _ She said.

"Who are you?" He said, rising to his feet he took careful note of the woman, her features similar to the princess of the moon, and also someone else. _Little maiden…_

"_You may call me Black Lady, or maybe the new and improved version of Small Lady Serenity."_ She said, stepping towards him, nearly the same height their eyes met, his glare with hers of contempt. Her black hand appearing on the edge of his vision, it found his face as she leaned in and kissed him.

"_I see why she think's your worth the time of day, but will you be able to handle the night?"_ She laughed and the black ink swirled from the form of a woman and shot up into the sky, painting the sky the same color.

"What's happening?" _Elysion?! _ Spinning on the ball of his heel he watched as the ink transformed his beloved Elysion into that of a nightmare, nothing like when the Dead Moon Circus had attacked.

Whipping around to face the mirror he saw the woman standing there, or her reflection, no longer made of black. Her long pink hair standing out among the black.

"Little Maiden…?"

"Goodbye, Helios." She said before vanishing.

-0-0-

Standing in the park, Black Lady held a small black shard of the once great and powerful Malefic Crystal. Dropping it, the shard struck the ground, rooting itself on impact. From her hand she shot a black beam of light at the crystal, and watched as it grew in the light, becoming bigger the longer it shone.

_Grow this and you'll be able to take over the earth with it, useless as it is now, it can still absorb the life energy of those weaker. _

"That's what Diamond said, it had better work." Black Lady said, closing her hand into a fist. It was not the size of a large dog, and suddenly it glowed with a seemingly violet light before shooting up high into the air, growing ten times the size in a moment.

_Is this what he meant?!_ Jumping back before the ground underneath her crumbled, Black Lady took to the air before the park was gone.

It soon dwarfed the park, and like a mold, another similar monument shot up farther away, and another like it still. On its own it was multiplying and growing bigger.

"Hmph. Let's see…" Taking off, a moment later she appeared near the window of a small suburban home and tapped the window before a black sentry appeared on the other side and tugged the curtain aside, in the living room three people were collapsed, one on the floor and two on the furniture, the TV playing for no audience.

"It's working faster than I thought…." Black Lady said before snapping her fingers and appearing back on the moon.

"My Queen," Prince Diamond said as Black Lady entered the palace.

"You were right, it's interesting."

"Just?"

"I could expect only that much considering how well it worked before." Black Lady said, barely tossing Prince Diamond a glance before speaking again. "How long do you think it'll take the Sailor Guardians to retaliate?"

"Heh." Prince Diamond said, "they're taken care of, I assume you've noticed how quiet it's been on their end."

And yes, it had. After the Imperium Crystal in the possession of Sailor Moon froze over both her and Mamoru, the lights of the other Sailor Guardians were dimming. As if something was fighting them and trapping their energy.

"All for you, my Queen." Prince Diamond said.

"What do you mean?" Black Lady said, stalking towards him like a cat.

"You're not the only one with minions." Is all he said.

-0-0-

"Mama…?" Chibi-Usa's voice echoed back at her as she spoke, one hand to her chest as she slowly walked forward in the never ending gray of this world. It was cold and lonely, and Chibi-Usa found it stifling and hard to breath.

_It's so strange… To think there was another me here, inside of me. It's so sad here._ Chibi-Usa thought.

"So you've noticed." Black Lady said, suddenly appearing behind Chibi-Usa, the small girl turned around to see her larger counterpart.

"Being trapped here for so long, I hated every minute of it, trapped here having to listen to you whining about being small and missing your parents." Black Lady crossed her arms across her chest, a look of disdain on her perfect face.

"Let me out, now." Chibi-Usa commanded, but the gray had been seeping her energy ever since she got here, and her chest was tight ever since the Imperium Crystal had been taken from her.

"Ha!" Black Lady laughed, "I won't be coming back here ever again, you didn't want to be in that world anyway, so now it's mine. Good bye, Small Lady."

Her form flickered for a moment before vanishing from the gray space. Leaving Chibi-Usa alone once more.


	4. Finale

_Why exactly am I here? I live and I breath but I don't exactly know how I came to exist. I wander around in black nothingness. I had my taste of freedom when her highness Small Lady was insecure, but that was so long ago. Why do I even exist if there is no place for me in this life? I just… I want-_

Black Lady awoke with a jolt, a cold sweat covering her. _Just a dream_, she told herself. _Of that wretched time… never again!_

-0-0-

Helios' sat perched before the inky black pool, his hands clasped together in prayer, he could still faintly hear the heartbeat of the Prince and Princess, which he believed to be a sign that they hadn't lost this battle yet.

_Small Lady! Please be alright until we can save you! Where ever you are…_ Helios bit his lower lip, trying to summon as much energy as he could to try and stop the darkness that was spreading through Elysion and around on Earth.

-0-0-

Chibi-Usa lay curled on the cold ground, her eyes half open in a daze. _Mama…Papa… what do I do? I can't leave here… I'm too weak. _Tears suddenly springing to her eyes Chibi-Usa couldn't help the worthless feeling that settled into her. _Please… someone save me._

"…Small Lady…" A faint wisp of a voice seemed to revibrate in the nothingness that surrounded Chibi-Usa, blinking, she tried to still her breathing if only to try and listen. Then again, it rung in the nothingness. A familiar voice carrying it through prayer.

"Helios?"

"Small Lady?" He replied a moment later. "Where are you?'

"It's no use Helios, I'm too weak to break free. I'm trapped, and I've failed everyone! Mama, Papa… I've failed myself!" Chibi-Usa said, the words carrying the weight of her fears. "I'm pathetic, I can't do anything without the other guardians, I can't even stand!"

"Small Lady… You are strong. I believe in you, even now as darkness spreads over the Earth. This enemy… She reminds me of you, you are strong Small Lady, believe in yourself." Helios' words traveled through to her, a sudden warmth seemed to glow in her chest.

"But-!"

"I trust in you… Small Lady…" he said.

"Helios? Please, I can't do this on my own!" Chibi-Usa cried. To no reply, she was left alone in the nothingness of herself.

-0-0-

Black Lady stood only to waver and drop to her knees. _What?! No, this can't be happening!_ The Silver Imperium Crystal that she had wrapped around her arm now faltered in existence and vanished a moment later. The strength it gave her gone. "No, I won't surrender this body now! I'm so close!" Black Lady said, summoning her strength she snapped her fingers and vanished to the nothing space.

"You!" She said, stopping before the small form before her, she glared at the girl. "Give it back, give it back to me now!"

"What?" Chibi-Usa said.

"The Crystal! I know you have it!" Black Lady said, taking a step closer the small figure shuddered. "Pathetic, you are the true owner of this body and yet you let me take it away from you so easily. You don't deserve this existence!"

"That's not true." Chibi-Usa finally said in a small voice.

"What?"

"I…I do matter."

"That's not what you really think. Why else would I be here if you thought otherwise?"

"I do!" A warm pink light glowed brightly from Chibi-Usa's chest, the Planetary pink Crystal appearing as she suddenly transformed into Sailor Chibi Moon. Rising to her feet Black Lady took a step back.

"You can't just erase me!" Black Lady said, though she herself was doubting it, clasping the crystal in her hand Chibi-Usa glared right back at her.

"I can! You've tormented me enough! I will never be you!" The pink light creates and sends beams of refracting light into the nothingness, dispersing the shrouds of despair that kept her in the dark for so long.

Dropping to the ground, Black Lady suddenly wasn't so strong. "Who are you to say otherwise!? You created me! I couldn't have come into existence to serve a purpose like this… You're telling me I was never meant be born?" A tear slipped down Black Lady's face, another followed suit. Hands to her face she tried to wipe away the flood of tears. "Fine!" She looked up at Chibi-Usa, who's face faltered in a hateful glare, she too felt the impact of Black Lady's words.

"Fine, I was born alone, I'll die alone too! Do it! I'm a creation of darkness, I was never meant to exist as anything other than that!" She stared back at Chibi-Usa, contempt for her creator and her bodies true possessor.

Raising her hands with the crystal in hand, Chibi-Usa's hands shook. "I'm sorry. I never meant for you to be a bad person, you were supposed to make me stronger." A tear slipped free. "I apologize, I can't make up for the pain I've caused you, and I deserve it for everything you've endured, but I can't surrender my body to you! Yes, you are evil, but I didn't mean to make someone else suffer just so I could be weak and hide behind you only when it was convenient." Chibi-Usa dropped to her knees, hugging Black Lady with all her might.

"I wish you could have been happier! I wish we both could have been strong and been happy but-!" She squeezed her arms tighter around Black Lady. "I don't regret you. Seeing you, knowing your pain… I will never forget you."

Leaning back, Chibi-Usa forced a smile, wiping a tear from her face. She clutched the crystal to her chest, Black Lady sat there, tears still dripping down her face as she felt lighter and lighter. The warmth of the pink crystal seeped into her, her form slowly becoming light and see through as she slowly vanished into nothing.

-0-0-

Appearing in the park, Chibi-Usa had morphed back to herself and in the early morning light, she looked up at the sky and cried. For herself and for Black Lady, who had suffered by her hand.

-0-0-

"Helios… I-"

"Small Lady, I'm glad you're al-"

Only after she passed through the water to Elysion, did the small girl collapse into tears, arms around her Helios tried to console her. Listening to her cry the tale of what had happened, he listened and when she was done, offered prayer for the enemy.

"Helios, I did it, I should-"

"It is my duty to pray for those who matter, and as everyone on Earth, good and evil, receives prayer as equals, those who don't remain on Earth receive the same gift." He said, offering the girl a smile before clasping his hands in prayer.

Nodding and following in suit, Chibi-Usa closed her eyes and offered a prayer to Black Lady. She prayed that she may be happy, and that she wouldn't suffer anymore.

-0-0-

*His power fading, without the crystals Black Lady had planted, prince Diamond faded into darkness, his second chance at life wasted as he slipped into eternity with the fallen of space.*


End file.
